


Teardrops On My Sleeve

by potterthepoltergeist



Series: Blissember 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blissember, Blissember 2020, Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Just Go Give Someone A Hug, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterthepoltergeist/pseuds/potterthepoltergeist
Summary: a bit of an angsty post for blissember, but what's a story without sadness?remus comforts sirius.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Blissember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Blissember 2020





	Teardrops On My Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



A fire crackled cheerfully on the far side of the room as Remus, seated alone at a table, scrawled the labels of stars across his astronomy charts. The portrait hole thudded against the stone walls, and he could hear the Fat Lady whispering concerned questions.

"Are you alright, boy? You don't seem-"

"I'm fine," a voice answered. It quivered, even with just those two words, but Remus would still know it anywhere. He looked up from his charts.

Sirius walked shakily towards his table, pale-faced and unusually quiet. When he came closer, the werewolf could see how his eyes were rimmed with red, how his lower lip trembled like it was fighting a sob.

Remus stood up from his chair and took two tentative steps towards Sirius, who had wrapped his arms around himself. "I talked to Reg," he gasped, and Remus rushed forward and enveloped Sirius in a hug. The crying boy buried his head in the other's shoulder and let his tears flow for the first time since they started. And Remus stood there, running his fingers through the Sirius's hair, not minding the gentle pad of teardrops on the sleeve of his sweater because they were long overdue.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! and say hi on tumblr: potter-the-poltergeist.tumblr.com <3


End file.
